With the advent of smart device technology, an increasing number of smart devices are developed and available for use in residential, commercial and industrial purposes. Examples of these smart devices may include, for example, smart utility meters, sensors, control devices, etc. Although these smart devices (e.g., smart utility meters) are highly desirable for a variety of applications (e.g., utility services) due to their versatile and diverse functions, installation and/or upgrade of these smart devices may sometimes face difficulties due to physical and/or legal reasons or limitations. For example, in some locations (e.g., large apartment complexes), a physical space for installing a utility meter may be insufficient to accommodate the utility meter(s). Further, in some instances, certain functionality and/or data of the utility meter may be subject to more stringent requirements than other functionality and/or data. For instance, customers or consumer groups may demand that certain data be treated with a higher level of privacy than others, utility companies may require higher levels of accuracy or completeness for certain data than others, and/or governing bodies may regulate standards by which some data must be treated while not regulating treatment of other data.